sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvie
Alias Silvia Sanpierre, so named after escaping from her branch of the Deoxycorp labs by her French foster parents, Sylvie is one of the older members of the Gundogs and one of its first members. Shortly after learning she could run on water, she fled from her foster parents having discovered they were Deoxycorp agents. Story Sylvie joined the Gundogs after literally running into Knight. Their abilities being contrary to one another, they initially fought believing the other to be an agent of the company they both sought to escape. Riene, having been previously acquainted with Knight, served as a stopgap. Upon gaining her trust, Knight and Riene asked her to travel to China while they travelled to London by plane. Sylvie would thereupon encounter Aurumae in Japan. The Automa Retrieval agent Darrian Cartel later confronts Sylvie with the comment that she is the daughter of former Deoxycorp task force agent, Evana Montgomery. Given his relation to said agent, this would imply the two are estranged siblings. Appearance Sylvie is 5'6" with white-silver hair. Her eyes lack irises and pupils forcing her to wear colored contacts to appear normal. Her abilities providing her natural stealth in regard to light, she prefers to wear clothes that make little sound when she moves. Such clothes include spandex singlets or shinobi-garb. Strapped to her back is a set of four generic ninjato. Abilities Sylvie is a manipulator of light. She has the ability to bend light around her thus making her physically imperceptible to the human eye. She can transform the cells in her body to a material almost as weightless as light itself thus allowing her to move at a speed similar to light. Because only light is lighter and faster than air, Sylvie actually takes on a temporary appearance of light the faster she moves. As Riene describes it, "when Sylvie moves, it is like the flash of a camera." Techniques High-Speed Travel Sylvie is able to act at "shutter" speed. That being the speed it takes for a camera shutter or a human eye to blink. With this, she can overcome pretty much anyone incapable of grasping a world beyond three-dimensional space. She can use this speed to run on surfaces that would otherwise provide no foundation such as liquids, fragile surfaces, vertical surfaces, and foundations so narrow as to provide no foothold (such as dental floss). Illusions Sylvie can bend light to her will, allowing her to feign invisibility, disguise a large area, or even take on the appearance of other people. Energy Focus At higher levels of concentration, Sylvie can condense light into a focused laser. The more powerful the laser, the more its effects spread thus allowing a laser to become a larger ray or even a bomb. Unfortunately, even use of the normal laser causes Sylvie extreme distress resulting in nosebleeds signaling the deterioration of her brain matter. Her body also suffers as her brain takes damage. 4D Perception Sylvie is blind, her eyes having been irreparably damaged from the experiments at Deoxycorp's laboratories. However, her powers allow her to view existence in a way that exceeds human perception of the light spectrum. Basically, all of the information she needs to interpret the world is fed directly into her mind. This allows her a semblance of precognition, being able to see where she and/or others will end up before otherwise humanly possible. Flight Due to Riene's insistence the girls train their sense of balance by wearing a set of wooden shoes with but a single "spike" on which to stand, Sylvie and the others (except for Saffire) have developed such control over their powers that they can actually fly. Creation Sylvie's design was originally based on Olga from the Metal Gear Solid series. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gundogs